starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Novembro
Novembro é o undécimo mês do ano no Calendário Gregoriano. Tem 30 dias. Nascimentos e mortes *'Nov 1' – Michael Fleisher nasce em 1942. *'Nov 1' – Dennis Muren nasce em 1946. *'Nov 1' – Mark Budz nasce em 1960. *'Nov 1' – Daran Norris nasce em 1964. *'Nov 2' – Tom Lyle nasce em 1953. *'Nov 2' – Brian Augustyn nasce em 1954. *'Nov 6' – Carolyn Seymour nasce em 1947. *'Nov 6' – Cam Clarke nasce em 1957. *'Nov 7' – Bennet Guillory nasce em 1949. *'Nov 9' – Alyson Court nasce em 1973. *'Nov 9' – Art Carney morre em 2003. *'Nov 10' – Don Henderson nasce em 1932. *'Nov 11' – Dave Cockrum nasce em 1943. *'Nov 11' – Mary Kay Bergman morre em 1999. *'Nov 14' – Paul Hirsch nasce em 1945. *'Nov 14' – Stéphane Créty nasce em 1969. *'Nov 15' – Ed Asner nasce em 1929. *'Nov 18' – Alan Dean Foster nasce em 1946. *'Nov 18' – Alan Moore nasce em 1953. *'Nov 22' – Roy Thomas nasce em 1940. *'Nov 22' – Leeanna Walsman nasce em 1979. *'Nov 27' – Irvin Kershner morre em 2010. *'Nov 29' – Tom Taylor nasce em 1978. *'Nov 29' – Liz Wilson nasce em 1979. *'Nov 30' – Chris Claremont nasce em 1950. *'Nov 30' – Daniel Keys Moran nasce em 1962. Datas de publicações *'Nov 1' – Tales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 2 em 1993. *'Nov 1' – Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith em 1994. *'Nov 1' – The Essential Guide to Characters em 1995. *'Nov 1' – Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord em 1996. *'Nov 1' – Star Wars: Darth Maul 3 em 2000. *'Nov 1' – Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook em 2000. *'Nov 1' – Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game em 2000. *'Nov 1' – Boba Fett: Crossfire em 2002. *'Nov 1' – Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan em 2005. *'Nov 1' – Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 em 2006. *'Nov 2' – Darksaber em 1995. *'Nov 2' – X-Wing: Rogue Leader 2 em 2005. *'Nov 3' – Specter of the Past em 1997. *'Nov 3' – ''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' BC em 1999. *'Nov 4' – The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology em 1997. *'Nov 4' – The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force em 2003. *'Nov 5' – Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel em 1997. *'Nov 6' – Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices em 2003. *'Nov 7' – Heir to the Empire 2 em 1995. *'Nov 7' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook em 2007. *'Nov 7' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1 em 2007. *'Nov 7' – Star Wars: Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 em 2007. *'Nov 8' – Boba Fett: Agent of Doom em 2000. *'Nov 8' – Star Wars: Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1 em 2006. *'Nov 8' – Tag & Bink Were Here em 2006. *'Nov 9' – Star Wars: Republic 79: Into the Unknown, Part 1 em 2005. *'Nov 9' – Star Wars: Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2 em 2005. *'Nov 10' – Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders em 1997. *'Nov 10' – Star Wars: Union 1 em 1999. *'Nov 10' – Star Wars: Empire 26: "General" Skywalker, Part 1 em 2004. *'Nov 11' – Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 1 em 1998. *'Nov 12' – ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel em 1977. *'Nov 12' – Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka em 1983. *'Nov 12' – Return of the Jedi: The National Public Radio Dramatization em 1996. *'Nov 12' – The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones em 2002. *'Nov 12' – Star Wars: Empire 3: Betrayal, Part 3 em 2002. *'Nov 12' – ''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' brochura comercial em 2003. *'Nov 14' – Star Wars Weekly 90 em 1979. *'Nov 14' – Jedi Quest 3 em 2001. *'Nov 15' – Star Wars Weekly 41 em 1978. *'Nov 15' – Revenge of the Jedi em 1982. *'Nov 15' – More Starships! em 2001. *'Nov 16' – Demolition: Prima's Official Strategy Guide em 2000. *'Nov 17' – Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2 em 2004. *'Nov 17' – The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side em 2006. *'Nov 17' – Scavenger's Guide to Droids em 2009. *'Nov 19' – Shadow Stalker em 1997. *'Nov 19' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4 2008. *'Nov 20' – Nightsaber em 2003. *'Nov 21' – Classic Star Wars Box Set em 1995. *'Nov 21' – ''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope'' brochura comercial em 1995. *'Nov 21' – ''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' brochura comercial em 1995. *'Nov 21' – ''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' brochura comercial em 1995. *'Nov 21' – Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust em 1995. *'Nov 21' – Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika (BC) em 2001. *'Nov 22' – Star Wars: Republic 24: Infinity's End, Part 2 em 2000. *'Nov 22' – Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader em 2005. *'Nov 23' – Star Wars Trilogy: The Original Soundtrack Anthology em 1993. *'Nov 23' – X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3 em 2005. *'Nov 23' – Yoda: Dark Rendezvous em 2004. *'Nov 24' – Star Wars: Obsession 1 em 2004. *'Nov 25' – Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 5: Master em 1998. *'Nov 26' – Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? em 2003. *'Nov 26' – Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11 em 2008. *'Nov 27' – Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter em 2001. *'Nov 27' – Legacy of the Force: Fury em 2007. *'Nov 27' – Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force em 2007. *'Nov 28' – Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor em 1995. *'Nov 28' – Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3 em 1995. *'Nov 28' – Star Wars: Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1 em 2001. *'Nov 28' – Legacy of the Force: Tempest *'Nov 29' – Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5 em 2006. *'Nov 29' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2 em 2007. *'Nov 30' – Clone Wars 7: When They Were Brothers BC em 2005. *'Nov 30' – Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4 em 2005. Lançamentos de filmes e transmissões de TV *'Nov 1' – [[Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith|''Star Wars'': Episódio III A Vingança dos Sith]] é lançado em DVD em 2005. *'Nov 16' – Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II estreou no Cartoon Network em 2008. *'Nov 17' – The Star Wars Holiday Special é transmitido na CBS em 1978. Lançamentos de jogos eletrônicos *'Nov 1' – Star Wars: Battlefront II é lançado para Xbox, Playstation2, e PC em 2005. *'Nov 5' – Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast lançado para plataforma Mac em 2002. *'Nov 6' – LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga é lançado para PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, e Wii em 2007. *'Nov 7' – Star Wars: Tiny Death Star lançado para iOS em 2013. *'Nov 11' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels lançado para Wii. *'Nov 12' – Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds lançado para plataformas PC e Mac em 2001. *'Nov 14' – Star Wars: The New Droid Army lançado para plataforma Game Boy Advance em 2002. *'Nov 15' – Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey lançado para plataforma PC em 1999. *'Nov 17' – Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader lançado para plataforma GameCube em 2001. *'Nov 19' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic lançado para plataformas PC e Xbox em 2003. *'Nov 30' – Star Wars: Dark Forces lançado para plataforma PlayStation em 1996. *'Nov 30' – Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power lançado para plataforma PC em 1997. Outros eventos Star Wars *'Nov 16' – Dois fãs se dirigiram ao prédio das NU Londres para exigir o reconhecimento de Jedi como religião organizada em 2006. Veja Fenômeno do censo Jedi. Categoria:Novembro